Deus Ex: Heavy Metal
by Jon Repesh
Summary: A fractured knee leads Adam Jensen to an alchemist, and something far more sinister.


The Evolution Revolution marches on, forging a new segment of society. The ranks of the cybernetics grow steadily, though with them heightened divide and discord. Naturally the media plays its role. Editorials decrying cyborgs are rampant, a dimwitted moniker disdained within the reckoned. The term Aug is preferred, a simple abridgement devoid of inference. Alas derision is just one concern. The conversion to Aug is a curious ordeal, normally arising through necessity and evolving by want. Once the operation ends their routine should resume. Yet that's when the true makeover begins. For Augs the sole constant is change. This is new technology requiring endless tuning. While learned technique and sophisticated software are key elements, superior hardware is most vital. Advancements in metals and plastics are especially germane. An augmented body is constantly placed under extreme duress requiring supreme enhancements able to bear. Metallurgists stand beside surgical doctors as major players. Adam Jensen knows well of these wizards, having already adopted their initial design, with that discipline being the impetus for an emergency conclave with company founder David Sarif.

"I heard you had a rough weekend."

"**Not good. Nothing like this ever happened before."**

"Tell me about it."

"**I was moving some equipment. Nothing heavy, certainly for me. Maybe three hundred pounds. Suddenly I heard my knee crack."**

"Any pain?"

"**No. I didn't feel a thing."**

"Any unusual movement?"

"**Negative. It appeared to be strictly due to the weight I was bearing."**

"Your knee is a fusion of titanium and plastic. It was state of the art when it was inserted two years ago."

"**Two years is a long time when talking technology. Are you surprised this happened?"**

"Yes and no. The joint is always the weakest link, though I'm surprised this occurred with the load you mentioned."

"**I've been working it hard lately."**

"That shouldn't matter. We conducted stress tests involving weight and repetition. Yet there's always variables you don't consider. We'll have to try something else."

"**Is this something to expect again in the future?"**

"Hopefully not. There's some serious headway occurring in metals. Quite promising in fact."

"**Anything related to me?"**

"Yes, and the timing couldn't be better. There's a new aluminum alloy that's especially appealing for its strength and lightness. Strength is important in your case, but we don't want to weigh you down needlessly. Speed and agility is important as well."

"**So are we talking done deal? Whatever decision you make, I'd like to get it over with as soon as possible."**

"Of course. It's best for you, plus I don't want to keep you inactive too long. Give it a few days."

"**Do I sense my favorite metalhead joining the party?"**

"I already talked to Samantha. She's excited to see you."

"**I'm anxious to see her again."**

"I'll reserve dinner for the two of you tonight at Mama Kin's, and have fun. You deserve it."

Samantha Stone is an interesting woman, a professional metallurgist with corresponding personal tastes. Her favorite music? Metal. Her favorite band? Metallica. For Adam Jensen, just her name evokes feelings. The two first met after his dreadful injuries. She was considered tops in her field and promptly enlisted as a consultant on his implants. Her input was considerable, and during convalescence an eager rapport was established. This rapport revealed puzzling news however, two diverse personalities residing within one body. While open and sunny on the surface, a shadowy sort lurked beneath. Her interests in metal went beyond earthly science and darkly toward nether realms like magic and alchemy. Naturally this duality intrigued Adam, though also arousing angst. She'd be consumed with thoughts of prophecy and immortality, spending countless nights perusing college texts and ancient tomes for any insight whatsoever into the unknown. What her endgame entails too remains unknown. Their reunion tonight may provide answers to this burning question, or conversely just raise more.

Mama Kin's is a raucous venue in the literal and figurative sense of the word. Rock and roll is king with the boisterous throng proudly proclaiming their devotion. Entrance is no mean feat, being equally renowned for its famous artists and infamous clientele. On any given night a who's who of celebrities and scoundrels can be conspicuously sighted, their presence furthermore attracting their respective fans. The drinks flow freely, stirring reveries of fame and passion. Many a tryst had their origin here, though many a hopeful had their fantasies dashed as well, but so goes the fortunes of the club devotee. How events proceed for our eminent costars remains to unfold. They arrive in separate cars, both curious about the night's outcome. Nothing surprising really for two erstwhile cohorts embarking on a belated first date.

"**Hot damn girl, you look great. It's been a while."**

"Two years, and thanks. You look good too Adam, all things considered."

"**A bit worse for wear huh?"**

"Completely understandable. Besides the scruffy look becomes you. How you been?"

"**Ok. Keeping busy. It's never boring, that's for sure."**

"I read about you all the time on the 'net."

"**Don't believe everything you read. Half of it's pretense, the other half nonsense."**

"Sounds like a soap opera, but you were groomed to be a leading man."

"**Are you referring to my rugged good looks or hours of surgery and rehabilitation?"**

"I was thinking of the former, but you love playing the sympathy angle. Since we're on topic though, how you been physically?"

"**Aside from my knee, fine. It's still a constant struggle. It seems like I'm always being poked and probed, but you've heard that song and dance before."**

"Lifestyles of the rich and famous."

"**Except my circle leans toward the infamous. But enough of me, how you doing?"**

"Fine. My work keeps me busy. There's quite a few things happening in metals now, especially ones pertaining to you. Obviously you already know that or I wouldn't be here."

"**David mentioned you have a new alloy ideal for my leg."**

"You'll be amazed at the improvement, and you won't feel a thing."

"**You two are the only ones I have faith in when it comes to enhancements. Your track record speaks for itself."**

"I've worked hard. I've earned it."

"**I know you have, and I'm happy for you. So aside from work, what else is going on?"**

"Oh, the usual. Some travel, a lot of reading. I still have the same interests…"

"**I was wondering about that. Any of them involve the mystical and magical?"**

"Perhaps. You know you always were a cynical SOB. I understand that to a degree given your position, but it wouldn't hurt to open your mind to different ideas."

"**Whether I like it or not, I'm now a product of science, so it's difficult for me to wrap my head around pseudoscience, or in your case protoscience. That is the word, right?"**

"Yes, but you notice the word science is contained within that word, just like chemist is contained within alchemist. They've been around since biblical times, believe it or not. Word is God himself spoke to another Adam about this very topic."

"**Forbidden fruit?"**

"No. Alchemy."

"**You're not trying to turn lead into gold, are you?"**

"How prosaic. My aspirations go beyond mere money."

"**Blasphemy."**

"What I seek will help everyone in more practical ways. Possibly an increased lifespan."

"**Immortality."**

"And that's melodramatic, and unfortunately unrealistic. As of right now, the human cell can only live to a hundred twenty years. While I don't think hundreds of years is possible, dozens more may be…with the right help."

"**Interesting timing, considering I just met a man doing similar research."**

"I know. Steven Moore. Like I said, I've been reading about you. And I too know Steven."

"**His methods are more earthbound than yours, shall we say."**

"Yet still controversial, as you perceive mine to be. It's all perspective of course, though I do wonder what it would take to change yours."

"**Does it really matter what I think?"**

"Yes, it does."

"**How refreshing that someone respects me for my mind instead of my body."**

"Oh I appreciate both, but remember. Your mind is one hundred per cent yours. Interesting thought huh?" 

"**David believes the ideal situation would involve the mind as the only natural component. The rest is synthetic."**

"That's a bit extreme, but point taken. Sadly the mind declines as well."

"**Moore's work focuses heavily on dementia."**

"I know, and I wish him well on his efforts. He has a good team, which is always critical for achieving results. In fact I always thought you and I would make a good team, professionally speaking."

"**Is this leading up to something?"**

"Would it bother you if it was?" 

"**No, but….Oh, I don't believe it. It just dawned on me. You're not just here to help with my leg. You have an ulterior motive."**

"See how sharp your mind is. And what's wrong with a little quid quo pro. I scratch your leg, you scratch mine, metaphorically speaking."

"**All right. Go ahead. What's on **_**your **_**mind?"**

"Something positively wonderful. You see, I've discovered the location of a philosopher's stone, and you're just the lucky person to help me retrieve it."

At this point Adam wonders if the reunion with Samantha was a good idea. He always knew she swayed to a different beat. However she's now asked him to the dance, and he's uncertain he wants to boogie. What she's proposed is beyond bizarre despite its ancient pedigree. Sure he has witnessed wonder the past few years that defies logic, though what is deemed plausible varies over time. He does not possess convincing arguments to refute her claims, nor are they academically void of merit. He has read about philosopher stones. They are fabled tools in fantasy tales that turn base metals into precious ones. Everything in nature is comprised of four elements: earth, air, fire, and water. The theory holds if you change just one, an object transmutes. That's where immortality figures, by altering the structure of the human cell. Indeed a noble and ambitious initiative, though one with incredibly shaky prospects. Include the likely danger factor and one could be certified mad for even considering her crazy scheme. Of course Jensen dances to his own beat as well, with curiosity routinely supplanting his better judgment. Decisions, decisions. Oh, what the hell.

A quick vid-call to David Sarif achieves the desired results, two weeks off for one reckless cyborg. While skeptical about their chances, he accedes to his request. Adam was expected to be disabled anyway, so this venture creates no work conflicts, plus he expressed a surprisingly keen interest in the matter. As for Adam's knee injury, he fortunately can still move freely. It's only when bearing heavy loads that a strain occurs, and lifting is not expected to be vigorous. David also extended the services of Farideh Malik and her hi-tech chopper, an offer greatly appreciated. The chopper will certainly be instrumental. Apparently the stone is located in the rural mountains of Romania, an area renowned as vampire country. Just more intrigue to add to the mix, as if any more was needed.

Adam hasn't seen Farideh since their triumphant trek to Hong Kong, a feat attained through dogged teamwork. When he reflects upon their relationship, a calming mood ensues. Her stabilizing presence will offset the project's folly, plus her sense of humor blunts the boredom. Simply seeing her now makes him hopeful about the likelihood of success.

"**Thank heaven for reinforcements."**

"Don't thank heaven Adam. Thank David."

"**You made it here quick Farideh. Thank **_**you**_**."**

"I was nearby. Besides, how could I keep you waiting."

"**I like your priorities, along with your prompt arrival. You're a sight for sore eyes."**

"Sore eyes now huh? I thought you had a tune up."

"**Oh my eyes are fine. It's the rest of my decrepit body that's the problem. Can't a guy be happy to see his partner?"**

"Why does the sound of that scare the hell out of me."

"**Admit it. Life would be boring without our adventures."**

"With you around there's little chance of that. Anyway it's good seeing you too, though a gentleman would have brought flowers."

"**I thought you liked bad boys. They don't bring flowers."**

"I suppose I must, since I'm with you. So where we heading this time?"

"**Transylvania. I hear it's beautiful this time of year, however you might want to bring a turtleneck."**

"I outgrew hickeys in the sixth grade."

"**You won't outgrow these, but you'll probably outgrow everyone else. They say you live forever, along with your youthful looks, though you'll never see them in a mirror."**

"No vanity for vampires, huh? That leaves you out."

"**I never liked bloody marys anyway."**

"Something tells me _I'm_ going to need a drink when this is over."

"**What else is new."**

"I hear we're off to battle dragons."

"**Actually we're going to transmute matter, but why split hairs. I like your idea better."**

"Let me guess. She's good looking."

"**It's not what you think."**

"It's always what I think. Does she have a name?"

"**Samantha Stone, and she's more than just a pretty face."**

"Your intentions are honorable."

"**All I want is for the three of us to make it back unscathed and unbitten."**

"Don't they have bug spray for that?"

"**Why do I feel like your straight man."**

"You're easy fodder. Besides it's fun, and a little levity before battle is good. Speaking of which, we should leave soon."

"**Agreed. Let's get the introductions over and be gone."**

The Sarif Scorpion X-12 is a modern aeronautic wonder, capable of travelling great distances in record time. Yet another major achievement from a company renowned for them. Still it will take hours to fly to Romania. Adam has already conducted a digital reconnaissance of the area where the stone is located, so once they arrive they can immediately start searching. The land is physically daunting, making its negotiation a dual time and effort proposal. Not only are there pronounced elevation changes, but dense foliage renders walking impractical, with walking discouraged in general due to large wolf packs. Plus there are further worries. A torrential storm including lighting and thunder batters the region. Visibility is minimal with only a small airfield at their discretion, thus demanding every bit of Farideh's expert aerial skills. The setting isn't fit for man nor beast, but some perversion in between. If one believed in omens, they would swiftly turn back and never return. Then again, what else would one expect in vampire country. When in Romania…..

Following a ten hour flight and tricky landing, they finally debark on terra firma. A breath of fresh air is awaited, yet after immediate arrival the sole air breathed is a pungent whiff. The narrow airstrip surely factors, being lined by scraggly trees and jagged rocks, all conspiring toward a desolate environment. The scene is dark, the mood oppressive, the milieu enhanced by a full moon glaring ominously in the evening sky. Mother nature has made her ferocity known. All that remains is for savagery of the sentient kind to join the fray.

"**We're here. Where's the welcoming party?"**

"The only welcoming party here would entail greeters of the four legged variety."

"**Not exactly postcard material, is it."**

"We didn't come here for the scenery, though some of the castles are worth a look. One in particular in fact."

"**The humble home of Count Dracula?"**

"He is a count, Count Vladimir Solkov to be precise. The name has a catchy ring to it."

"**Sizing him up as marriage material?"**

"The only marriage I'm interested in is one of convenience."

"**What's his relationship to the stone?"**

"He knows its location. He's just not able to retrieve it. That's where you figure in."

"**I was wondering about that. So it's a joint venture. There's only one problem though. Who gets the spoils?"**

"Well…..that's a good question. Negotiations will begin upon its retrieval."

"**Somehow you forgot to mention that loose end."**

"I know. I'm sorry Adam. You might not have come if I did."

"**The last thing we need is confrontation. Hopefully that won't happen, but can he be trusted?"**

"He is well known and respected in mystic circles."

"**Gee, that makes me feel so much better."**

"No sarcasm, please. In areas like this faith is critical, and gut instincts. New findings require bold initiative. Besides we're here. Let's make the most of it."

"**How reliable is his info?"**

"He's been searching for the stone for thirty years, using every resource at his disposal. We're not talking some fraud with an outlandish scheme, but a rational and exhaustive endeavor. I believe him."

"**I hope for our sake you're right, and he's not some nut with the funds to fuel his folly."**

"We're about to learn the answer to that shortly. Let's proceed, shall we."

The terrain's crossing is more grueling than first imagined. The one trail available requires keen eyesight just to navigate, compounded by the frequent skirting of overhanging branches and strewn rocks. Already Adam's smart vision becomes vital. Even with the moon's illumination, the towering trees prevent most light from seeping through, plus the steady mist stings the eyes. On the plus side his heat sensors detect any living animal within feet, so the prospects of a surprise attack are slim. The castle they seek is only one half mile, so despite obstacles they should arrive within minutes. His knee is holding fine. A large rock placed directly in their path was easily removed. At present Adam is attended solely by Samantha. Farideh remained with the chopper to deter human animals with bad intent. Naturally this kind of trouble is second nature to him. For Samantha however it's entirely new. While physically adept, she has no experience with danger. Indeed Adam senses a growing unease within her, which could stem from the dire surroundings or odds of failure. The more one ponders the matter, the crazier it sounds. On the other hand, how many chances does one get to meet a vampire.

After twenty minutes of bobbing and weaving they spot the castle, a sinister abode adorned by lofty spires and garish gargoyles. Though patently cliché, their very presence spawns its perverse appeal. The final climb prolongs the chore. At the top awaits the door, equipped with a long rope employed for entrance. With a bemused smile Adam yanks the cord, unfazed by the raucous chime. Seconds later the door opens and…..

"Good evening."

"_Count Solkov I presume."_

"And you must be Samantha. A pleasure."

"_And this is my associate, the one I told you about. Adam Jensen."_

"Thank you for making what assuredly was a very lengthy trip."

"**That it was. Hopefully it will be worth the effort."**

"On that we all agree. Please, step inside."

"_Thank you for your hospitality. Your home is quite impressive. How old is it?"_

"It's been in my family for hundreds of years. My bloodline dates back to the days of Vlad the Impaler. I'm sure you've heard of him."

"**He's considered the original vampire, isn't he, the one the myth is based around."**

"Indeed. Quite a nasty fellow. His selection as the basis for myth is understandable…..as long as one realizes there really are no such things as vampires."

"**The local villagers might disagree."**

"Superstitions die hard, Mr. Jensen, especially among the gullible. These are peasant folk with little education."

"**Where did you go to school?"**

"I'm self taught. I have a vast library at my disposal. My family was involved in agrarian ventures for generations. It was not deemed important for me to have a formal education. Besides my presence was required here."

"**Samantha said you've been tracking the stone for thirty years, yet you appear to be forty years old. What's your secret?"**

"I avoid the sun as much as possible, plus consume plenty of liquids. It's my means to longevity."

"_We only communicated briefly, but you never explained your interest in the stone."_

"Like you Samantha I'm also interested in a lengthy life, but with an addendum. A long life means little if one is riddled with disease. It's not only about numbers."

"_That's where the human cell factors."_

"Certainly, but the blood is important as well. My family has suffered from a rare virus for centuries. It's what drives me. I have an insatiable hunger to find a cure."

"_Genetics are relevant. Did your ancestors live long?"_

"Yes. This entire region is renowned for it. I'm proud to say both my father and grandfather are still living."

"**That's interesting. How do you explain that?"**

"Our diet is very unique compared to most cultures, based heavily on red meat. We find it has a pronounced effect on our well being. In fact nothing else satisfies."

"**But I don't see any wild animals in the area aside from wolves. Do you hunt?"**

"No, but we do raise cattle. Conversely poultry and fish have little appeal to me."

"_Count, how certain are you about the stone's location?"_

"Very. It is situated at the top of Mount Stefan in the upper regions of Romania. The problem is that no equipment can reach there, thus requiring someone with exceptional strength to remove obstructions. It's in a cave."

"**So that's where I fit in. How far is the cave from here?"**

"Ten kilometers."

"**Do you have a horse I can use?"**

"There are no horses here."

"**That's strange for a mountainous area, don't you think."**

"I never gave it much thought."

"**Then it's a damn good thing Farideh came along."**

"_We should depart as soon as possible. Can we leave tomorrow morning?"_

"Unfortunately you will have to go without me. I'm a bit of a night owl and have much work to do before departing. I can meet you at a prearranged sight tomorrow night."

"**What if we find the stone before you arrive. Do you trust us?"**

"It's not a matter of trust. An elixir is needed to make the stone work. It's not that simple."

"**Can we trust you?"**

"_Adam!"_

"Don't worry. No offense taken. The question is valid, and certainly deserving of an answer. Yet assurances are mere words. On that we'll simply have to see."

"_Do you have the elixir?"_

"I'm working on it as we speak. As you know, I've been working on this entire thing for quite some time. Samantha, I'm sure you're familiar with the term Magnum Opus. It's inherently linked to the stone. Well, this is my grand quest, as it probably is yours. We will succeed."

"_I appreciate your optimism, and enthusiastically share it. As for meeting us there, that's fine. If you can provide us with directions, Adam and I will be off by dawn."_

"Of course. Now if you'll excuse me, I'll bid you good night."

"_Good night."_

Morning can't come quick enough for Adam Jensen. He's already entertaining serious doubts about the whole affair, starting with the enigmatic Count. While outwardly serene, a troubled mind lies within. His unease pervades every spoken word and bodily gesture, thus triggering equal unease in Adam. His pale complexion spikes concern as well, a trait not simply dismissed by staying indoors. Plus no genius is required to ponder the age discrepancy. It all combines into one big mystery raising strident flags. The sooner they find the stone and flee this creepfest the better.

After a troubled night devoid of rest, Adam and Samantha make the brief hike back to the chopper to join Farideh. The Count was absent, presumably still asleep, but directions were placed on a hallway table as promised. Everything is ready for their departure, with the flight taking mere minutes. It's mostly the entrance to the cave that presents a problem.

"How'd everything go last night?"

"**That remains to be seen. He certainly fits the landscape."**

"Scary huh?"

"**Halloween's a daily ritual at his house, though trick or treating should be deterred." **

"So what's the plan?"

"**One with heavy emphasis on caution. Unfortunately we're not playing with an equal deck. He has an ace in the hole."**

"_The elixir."_

"**Exactly. So even if we find the stone, it's useless without it…or so he says."**

"_Unfortunately that part is true. It is a symbiotic effect." _

"**Which means we need exclusive possession of the stone. That way we each have one piece of the puzzle. It's our bargaining chip."**

"On the plus side we outnumber him."

"**Do we? I'm not sure he's in this alone. His family may be involved, and despite their advancing years I expect them to be hearty…..except in one area."**

"_The virus. It all comes down to that."_

"**If what I think is happening, I'm going to need all my skills to handle it, and we're going to need an ace in the hole as well."**

They arrive at the cave without incident. A quick perusal reveals numerous rocks of various sizes littering the area, many securely blocking its entrance. Fortunately for Adam his physical services are only partly needed. Farideh and her mighty chopper can obliterate the largest ones. From that point he can discard the rest with minimal effort, thus saving strain on his knee. After ten minutes an opening sufficient for entry is made. As if on cue Count Slokov appears…..alone.

"**Your timing is impeccable. May I ask how you arrived so quick."**

"I have my ways. I have been here before of course. Job well done."

"**Most of the credit goes to my partner. I now presume you take over. Are we ready?"**

"More than you'll ever know, and it should take only minutes."

"**You sound so confident."**

"I already know its location."

"**Is that right. How do you know that, or for that matter that it's here at all?"**

"Would you believe that I feel it….in my blood."

"**Now that you mention it. However none of us can. What makes you so different?"**

"Oh I'm quite different, in many many ways. It all started hundreds of years ago, with a simple little bite."

"**Here we go. Full disclosure."**

"If you wish. The time for charades is obviously over. I'll get what I came for, and there's nothing you can do to stop me."

"**So much for trust."**

"Trust? You fools. Do you have any idea who you're dealing with?"

"**Perhaps, but humor us anyway. You're a vampire."**

"At your humble services."

"**And you drink blood to survive."**

"Quite true. A crueler fate I wouldn't wish upon anyone."

"**You were bitten by a vampire." **

"That's where we reach a snag in the tale. Not all vampires are borne from the bite of another. Mine occurred by a fly."

"_Your peculiar disease is transmitted by a virus."_

"Yes, one of the most pernicious and virulent viruses known to man or beast. Its effect is both wondrous, and wretched. The blood frenzy especially is maddening."

"**There's no way to stop it."**

"No more than you could stop breathing. It is all consuming."

"_What exactly are you hoping to accomplish with the stone?"_

"Transmute the DNA of the virus so it still retains its longevity benefits, but without the constant thirst for blood."

"_Your intentions are understandable, however what you seek would require endless testing before even the slightest chance of results would occur. And endless test subjects as well."_

"I have an entire village of test subjects at my command. They have been providing the means for my sustenance for hundreds of years. Why should anything change now."

"**You know we can't let that happen."**

"How do you propose to stop me?"

"**My ace in the hole. Her name is Farideh Malik. She happens to be one hell of a pilot, and one hell of a shot. Her artillery is aimed at the cave as we speak."**

"What madness is this, a game of high stakes chicken!"

"**Oh I assure you I don't play games, nor do I intend to do anything stupid or reckless. My sole intent is destroying the cave. The stone will never be found."**

"But we're so close."

"**Interesting on how you suddenly changed the pronoun to we, but a bit too late. It's over Count. Get over it."**

"Are you insane? There must be some way to change your mind."

"**Never happen. However Samantha may have a suggestion."**

"_I have an idea, though I'm not sure you deserve it. If the altering of your DNA is the solution to the virus, what's needed is a genetic expert ,and I happen to know one….. intimately."_

"**Take her up on her offer Count. It's the only one you're going to get, and while doing so get the hell out of this cave and let Farideh have at it."**

After enough fireworks to light the evening sky throughout Romania, the cave is demolished, and with it the wicked schemes and whimsical dreams of two star crossed counterparts. High noon concludes at the Transylvania corral with nary a winner. In one corner sulks Count Solkov, pondering his limited options. In the other muses Samantha Stone, lamenting her magnum opus. But above it all stands Adam Jensen, maintaining calm through indifference, with yet another victory notch tallied. The legend only grows.

Matching our favorite cyborg with an alchemist was farfetched to begin with, so why not have some fun and throw in a vampire for good measure.


End file.
